


9-11: The Other Side

by Allenxedward



Series: 9-11 [3]
Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Kisses, M/M, loving, marriage hints?, seeing things from the free! boy's perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenxedward/pseuds/Allenxedward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side story to 9-11. Makoto watched as Kagami struggled with his greatest fear, losing Kuroko. Now that Makoto is home, he needs to express how much Haru really means to him in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9-11: The Other Side

Haru was relaxing in the tub when he heard his boyfriend get home.

Makoto was sent home at midnight, the fire department was trying to make sure that their crew had some time to rest so they didn't have themselves working to death over the towers.

Haru got out and wrapped his lower body with a towel. He peeked out of the bathroom and saw Makoto sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. Haru watched as his shoulders shook. "Makoto?"

Makoto looked up with tears in his eyes. "Haru."

Haru sat on the bed beside Makoto. His boyfriend was covered in dust and grime from the buildings falling, but Haru didn't care. He hugged Makoto.

Makoto returned the hug and held Haru and continued to cry. "Is this about the towers?"

Makoto nodded.

"Tell me. What's wrong?"

"Kuroko was in the towers."

Haru covered his mouth. "Oh my god. How is Kagami?"

"We found Kuroko and he was taken to the hospital. Kagami went with him."

"At least Kuroko is still alive."

Makoto kissed Haru. "Can you make Kagami some food and take it to him? I think he would like the company."

Haru kissed Makoto back. "I'll make some onigiri." The two were silent for a bit.

Makoto hugged Haru again and buried his face into his lover's neck. "I love you so much."

Haru hugged Makoto and ran his hand through his boyfriend's hair. "I love you too."

Makoto kissed Haru's neck, his kisses becoming more and more passionate.

He felt something warm against his neck, it wasn't Makoto's lips or tongue, it was something else. Haru glanced down to see Makoto's tears hitting his neck. Makoto was crying. "Makoto?"

"I love you Haru."

"I love you too."

"I love you so, so much."

"Is this because of the towers?"

Makoto nodded.

"It's okay. I'm here." Haru cooed.

"But you can be gone in an instant."

"What?"

"Like Kuroko, in seconds you could be taken from me and I wouldn't know if you are alive or dead."

Haru hugged Makoto and kissed his forehead. "Shhh. It's okay."

Makoto hiccupped as he cried.

"I'm here now, don't cry."

Tears streamed down his face and Haru gently kissed the tears away. "Sleep."

"But..."

"I will be here when you wake. I'm going to make some dinner and take it to Kagami in the hospital. He needs the support right now and you need sleep." Haru forced Makoto to lay down so he could tuck him in. He kissed Makoto before turning off the lights.

"Haru?"

"Yes?"

"Would you marry me, if I asked?" Makoto asked.

Haru smiled and went to close the door. "I have been waiting for you to ask for a long time. Good night. I love you."

"I love you too."

Haru closed the door and left Makoto alone to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS IF YOU WANT MORE FANFICTION MATERIAL!!!!!!!
> 
> If you want more fanfiction material, I am going to hold a weekly drawing and the winner gets to pick each week what they want and I will do 1 of 3 things:  
> 1\. Write a chapter of a preexisting fanfiction  
> 2\. Add a chapter to a fanfiction that is either finished or discontinued  
> 3\. Work with you to write a new fanfiction or one-shot per request.
> 
> The rules are simple, if you help me I will help you. I really want to become an author and I need help building a fanbase. I love writing and want to turn it into a career, but I need help! My first book is Familiar which is about the familiar of a wizard and him adjusting to his new life. My new book that is coming out in the next 2-3 months is called Subject Zero which is about how the zombie apocalypse began with patient zero. Below is a list of things you can do which will get your name in the drawing. I will not empty out the drawing bowl, so if your name is not called that week, you will remain within the bowl for future drawings, thus maintaining your chances of being called. Here are your ways you can get in for the drawing:
> 
> 1\. Buying a print copy of Familiar = 5 Tickets  
> Charmedsewingcrafts Etsy Page - look for Familiar: www.etsy.com/shop/Charmedsewingcrafts  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 2\. Buying a digital copy of Familiar = 3 Tickets  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 3\. Advertise= 1 Ticket  
> Advertising is a broad category, it can be anything from a post recommending the book (Such as on Tumblr or facebook), a review (Etsy, Amazon, any review place), a posted piece of fanart or fanfiction, a mention in a video on youtube, anything! Just #Familiarseries when you post on social media sites. You can get 1 advertising ticket per week so there are many chances to rack up on tickets.
> 
> The drawing will be held every Sunday and the first drawing will take place June 12, 2016. To claim your tickets message me after you buy a copy of Familiar which a screenshot of the receipt or send me the link of your advertising post. In the message please give me a name (fanfiction alias, actual name, tumblr user alias, anything) and the preferred way to contact you. I will send you a confirmation message to let you know that your tickets are going into the drawing.  
> Please make sure that I can message you back! I understand that some of you may not check your emails, if you want to message me your cell phone number so I can text you the confirmation, I will.  
> If I draw your name, I will message you back using your preferred contact and congratulate you and we will discuss what you would like, but if I can not get in contact with you for 2 days (on tuesday) I will still post a chapter of something but it will be my pick. The piece of fanfiction you have chosen will be posted on Friday of that week.
> 
> Thank you all for reading my works. I would very much like to get Familiar up and out into the world and this would really help me out. At the same time, I want to thank my readers who have been with me since the beginning. Thank you guys and I always love hearing from you. Please help me out here and I would love to get some messages in my email and start writing for some people.  
> Message me if you have any questions, but as of now, the drawing has begun. Who will get it this week? ;D
> 
> My email is: allenxedward@gmail.com


End file.
